


Pasta is the food of love

by benjaminrussell



Category: Leverage
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post 'The Wedding Job'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: After they get the Palmeros' restaurant back, Eliot cooks everyone a meal and they celebrate their success. It's then that Alec realises he's got it bad for his friend.





	

Alec’s mouth was watering, both because of the food that Eliot had just placed in front of all of them, and the sight of the man who cooked it. He’d known that his teammate was good looking from the moment they met, but this was just a whole new level, with Eliot’s clear joy at feeding an appreciative audience and how well that tank top showed off his arms. Seriously, Alec felt close to rapture because, _god damn_ , those biceps. He was already having fantasies about those arms holding him down while Eliot fucked him, and he really had to stop that before he got hard because not only was the rest of the team there, but also a small child. Distracting himself by putting his laptop safely away in his bag helped, but as Eliot returned with the final plates and joined them at the table it was all Alec could do to not just stare openly at his friend. He hastily tucked into what turned out to be the best spaghetti bolognese he’d ever had, almost moaning at how good it was, and did his best to not look at the man next to him. And by look, he definitely didn’t mean gawk like a love struck teenager, because he was better than that, thank you very much.

After they’d all finished eating Eliot roped him into helping clear the table, loading Alec’s arms high with dirty plates, before gathering up the condiments and empty glasses, and following him into the kitchen.

“What gives, man? You’ve been shooting me glances all throughout dinner!” Eliot demanded as soon as they were out of earshot of the others and they’d both set down what they were carrying.

“Have you seen yourself?” Alec blurted out in response, and damn it that was _not_ what he’d meant to say. Eliot blinked once, but then his irritation morphed seamlessly into a predatory smirk. Clearly Alec’s attraction was not as well hidden as he’d hoped.

“You like what you see?” Eliot asked in a low voice that sent shivers down Alec’s spine, and stepped closer until they were almost touching.

“Hell yeah,” Alec replied, figuring there was no point holding back now. And he was right because Eliot took another step forward so they were pressed against each other, reached up to cup Alec’s face in his hands, and kissed him hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> A 'what if Hardison and Eliot got together first' of sorts. I imagine this happening parallel to canon, with the two of them casually hooking up until Hardison starts dating Parker later on, and eventually the three of them settle into a happy poly relationship.


End file.
